Teacher Student Love
by XxXUchiha SurayaXxX
Summary: If he just didn't look so good, maybe I would still be a virgin... Teacher Student Shmexxxxxxxx Yaoi ofcorz xD


**Me: hello, what no I'm not dead….why would you think such a thing….Any which way… guesss whuut! School Started -_- ugh *burns my books***

**Ok, so this story is dedicated to my friend Ismani…..he challenged a Yaoi Fangurl …. For some Yaoi goodness xD xD so Ismani is my OC and Itachi is the main person…**

**Warning; Yaoi, smut, smex, lemony goodness, OOC, OC and spelling mistakes^^**

**Disclaimer: If I would own Naruto….there would b chaos and Sakura would die already….but that won't happen coz I don't own Naruto ^^**

**xxxxxxxx**

It's a crime to be so hot, man. He's so sexy wearing those glasses and those braces they make his teeth shine so much more. The way his sexy mouth moves when he talks, the way his hair moves when he shakes his head. Why is my teacher so hot? It is a crime to be this beautif-.

"Mr. Uchiha are you listening to anything I'm saying?" oh no, he's talking to me. His lips are moving so cute, I swear I could hear angels squealing. What did he say?

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him.

"Uchiha Itachi, you've been distracted lately, please do stay after class so we can talk about this. I don't want my _favorite _student, distracted" I didn't hear what he was saying; I was only looking how his lips moved. How do they actually taste? Would he mind him being a uke? Or is he seme? He looks like uke to me but I wouldn't mind being his uke.

I know it is wrong for me to think so perverted about my physics teacher, but his brown hair, those piercing dark brown eyes and his masculine body….Ismani -sensei (a/n: imagine young sousuke aizen ^^)

"Itachi. Uchiha." Yes, Ismani-sensei yell like that you look so sexy doing that.

"That's it, class you're dismissed. Itachi-san we need to talk."

I didn't listen to anything he said I just kept looking the way his lips moved. I heard chairs being knocked over and tables getting shoved aside. The room was clearing out and I started to pack my things thinking that the bell must have rang when I was busy day dreaming and half drooling. Of course you couldn't see my drool I'm still an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't drool.

"Itachi where do you think you're going?" this time I did hear him.

"The bell rang, right sensei? So I need to get out of your classroom." He gave me a worried look, with that cocky smile and piercing eyes.

I was still sitting and packing my things when he leaned over me with that same cocky-sexy look and patted my head. Oh my god, did he figure me out? That was fast. "Ano, Sensei?" he shushed me and walked away from where he was just a second ago and locked the door.

"Sensei?" I tried again, but he ignored me and walked where I was still seated.

"Itachi-san, do you maybe have a problem with _concentrating?_" he smirked when he said that word.

I inwardly gulped but gave him his answer. "Maybe."

"That's just the answer I was looking for _Itachi._" He grabbed a hold of my chin and kissed me. I widened my eyes and backed away on my chair as far as I could go but Ismani just kept on moving forward. He grabbed a hold of my skinny waist and put me on the floor kissing me roughly, yet very sweet. This can't be happening, can it? I've dreamed of this moment so long. What if he just uses me for his own fun. Not that I care, I _have _been dreaming this for almost two years straight.

We kept kissing I still wasn't responding my eyes were still wide and I lay there frozen in shock. A part of me wanted to push him off of me and run out of the classroom, yet another part of me wanted to just give in whatever Ismani was about to do at the moment.

I felt his hand go to my lower body part into my pants, and that's where I made him stop. With all the strength I had left I pushed him away from me and stood up fast. I grabbed my un-packed stuff and ran to the door, unlocked it and ran away. I mentally cursed; maybe I shouldn't have done that. All my dreams would have came true at that moment. Damn it all, why did today had to be Monday? Damn it all to hell!

I quickly ran to the main hall, jumped off the stairs as quick as I could and ran away from school. Once I was sure I was save and far away I started walking and panting. I took a quick look at my un-packed stuff and cursed again. I must have dropped my book of physics. Damn it. I have to go back, to find it. I can't afford to pay 100$ just because I was perverted and my sensei was horny. On the other hand, I don't want to lose my virginity to my sensei.

xxxxTime Skipxxxx

"Nii-san, hurry up I'm going to be late for school."

"I'm not going to school, Sasuke."

"But mommy said that you had to drop me off today."

"Ask your girlfriend, I'm positive she wouldn't mind dropping you off."

"Hinata isn't going to school either, she has some type of business meeting with her family."

"I'm still not dropping you off."

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san!"

I gave a tired groan. "Fine, just stop your foolishness and act like your 15 Sasuke!"

"Yes, Nii-san." I could hear his smirk in his voice. Damn it, I don't want to go to school today, what if Ismani-sensei decides to do the same thing he did yesterday.

Xxxxxxx

At Ismani, normal POV.

Today he was going to look his best for the Uchiha.

He then went through his wardrobe to find something fitting for his new look. He rummaged through his clothes for a few minutes, when he finally found what he was looking for. Ismani then looked at himself in the mirror and he thought that if this doesn't get the Uchiha's attention, nothing will.

Ismani was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and on top of the shirt was a black vest. All in all it made him look younger and very cool. When he was done inspecting his appearance in the mirror, the brown haired teacher took his bag and went off to work.

Xxxxxxxxx

Damn it! Once I dropped off Sasuke I ran to my classroom afraid of seeing my physics teacher. I ran as fast as I could. Damn it!

I came in to the class room and found that the room was still empty, so I took the last back seat. I grabbed my bag and swung it on the table and rested my head against it in a sleeping position.

"I would like it if you wouldn't sleep in my class, Itachi-san." My eyes shut open and I quickly stood up and backed away at the sound of _his_ voice.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, just don't sleep in my classroom," he said and leaned forward a bit. "or else I'm going to do something about that." He smirked at my disturbed face and leaned away. "Now, go take a seat our _lesson _will start soon."

I was looking him up and down at how even more sexy he was being. I felt my pants tighten and I quickly went to sit. His smirk widened, he probably noticed _it. _

After two minutes the bell rang and the students filled the classroom.

xxxxTime Skipxxxx

As always I was thinking about my teacher's lips when I was interrupted by a person rudely shoving me. I glared up at the person, when I saw it was Ismani-sensei, I glared even harder if that was possible.

"What was that for?"

"You were distracted, again."

"So? I don't care!"

"But I do."

"Fuck You!"

The class gasped at my choice of words.

"Please refrain from using such language."

"Shut the hell up."

"That's it," he looked at the class and, "class, you're dismissed do your homework please."

I took my things when Ismani locked the door and grabbed a hold of my waist again and pushed me on the floor with him on top again, we were in the same positions as yesterday. Only this time I didn't think any more. I wanted him. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.

We both moaned at the sensation we were feeling. I unbuttoned his shirt while her ripped of mine, he looked very sexy doing that.

I heard him unzip his pants. He crawled un top of me just where my mouth was. "Suck it." He demanded. I don't like being demanded but right now I'm helpless, horny and totally at his mercy so I did as I was told. I sucked him.

"Oooh" he moaned when I got the tip of his cock in my mouth. I gave a quick lick at his tip and took his whole length inside. "hmmmm.. You're taking it so far.. hmmm." He thrusted in my mouth and I did my best not to choke, because damn he was big.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me up without pulling out of my mouth. I was now on my knees half naked in front of my physics teacher. He gave one last powerful thrust and came in my mouth pulled away and came a little on my face.

I eagerly licked the tip again to get more of the delicious cum of my teacher and he moaned again.

He grabbed my waist and threw me on his desk in sitting position. He threw what was on his desk on the floor and unzipped my pants. He made me lie on his desk and thrusted in my ass. I moaned and writhed a little, this was my first time after all. He waited a minute for me to adjust to his size and then started thrusting at a slow pace at first.

"Faster, please Ismani, Faster, do me harder." He started thrusting faster and harder. "oohnn hmmnnn yez YEZ! THAT'S IT YEZZ! UNNNN! Hmmmnnnnn! Fuck that feels good!"

I arched my back when he hit my prostrate. "aah hit that again…" he hit it faster and faster, he gave one last powerful trust and came inside me. His cum filling me up completely. He pulled out of me and collapsed on top of me. We were both panting hard.

It was strange to me knowing that I yelled so much while he was silent most of the times.

"we could've done this yesterday if you didn't played hard to get." He said in between his pants.

I looked at him lazily. He had worn me so much yet he ""demands"" an explanation, I couldn't speak now. I just nodded my head and hugged his neck. "I know." I managed to whisper.

Xxxxxxxx

**The lemon was very disturbing to write….I kinda kno Ismani …. Personal…. And I am going to have these awful perverted nightmares about him,,,,,… *cough cough* my braiinnnnn! Damn it all! Anyway the non-lemon part was kinda fun to write xD So… another completed one-shot…**

**Review and tell me what you think, flames are acceptable ***Haters Make Me Famous*****


End file.
